The invention relates to an apparatus for handling articles by receiving, transporting and setting down the same, in particular for filling containers--cartons--with articles or groups of articles, it being possible for a lifting head for gripping and retaining one or more articles to be moved by a conveyor.
Various designs of apparatuses for the automatic filling of containers, in particular (folding) cartons, are known. Such apparatuses are primarily used for receiving relatively small packs, for example, those containing foodstuffs or luxury foods, from a pallet or an incoming feed conveyor and transferring these packs in layers to the carton. For this purpose, widespread use has been made to date of robots with articulated arms of complex design for carrying out the movement sequence for receiving, transporting and setting down the articles.